Code Raptor
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Kayda got a letter saying she got a free trip to Jurrasic World! There her cousin Owen introduced her to the girls Blue, Echo, Delta, Charlie, and Night. She became fast friends with the girls, but when the I-rex escaped she had two things to deal with. Losing her new pack mates and a worried twin brother. T just to be safe
1. The Letter

**Hey guys this is a some what small crossover for Code Lyoko and Jurassic World with my OC Kayda she is Jeremie's twin sister. She has straight blonde hair, silver streak, pinkish purple eyes (I like my characters to be unique) and small rectangler glasses. Last but not least she has a little white kitten named Snow that she just adores. Oh and can't forget that she can talk to animals.**

 **!**

Kayda walked out of her room and head towards breakfast, preparing to protect her food from Odd.

"Kayda!" the blonde looked behind her to see her twin brother's girlfriend Aelita running towards her.

"Hey sister in law" Kayda used her nickname for the pinkette with a smirk. Aelita blushed and flicked her shoulder, only getting the blonde the laugh.

"Your never gonna stop that are you?" the pinkette asked as the two started walking again.

"Nope" Kayda popped the 'p' as they walked into the cafeteria and grabbed their food. "I call it predicting the future" the uniqe eyed girl said as they sat down with the rest of the group.

"Using you foresight again?" Jeremie asked, Kayda nodded than slapped Odd's hand away from her croissant.

"I wish you could predict the future so you can tell us when Yumi and Ulrick are gonna admit their love for each other" the purple clad boy rubbed his hand only to have his face smashed into his tray by a blushing Yumi. Causing everyone to laugh.

"Miss Belpois" Jim walked up to the table and handed said teen a letter. "This came for you" he than walked away leaving everyone courisus about the letter.

"Who's it from?" Ulrick asked.

"I don't know I haven't read it yet" Kayda opened the letter and silently read the letter, a few minutes later she raised a eyebrow. "I don't remember entering a contest" she handed the letter to her twin.

"I says you won a all expense paid trip to Jurassic world" Jeremie's eyes widened as he read the letter. "Oh cousin Owen entered you" Kayda lost the surprised look.

"Now I understand" she snorted, Owen was always her favorite cousin.

"You guys have a cousin named Owen?" Odd dumbly asked, this time it was Kayda that smashed his face into his food.

"He works at Jurassic world, he never told us his job though" Jeremie explained as his sister took the letter back.

"Well it says I leave tomorrow so I guess I'll go pack" Kayda thought for a second than turned to Aelita. "Can you look after Snow for me?" she asked.

"Of course!" Kayda should have known, Aelita loves Snow almost as much as she loves Jeremie. The female blonde smiled than left for the walk to her room.

 **!**

Kayda opened the door to her room to be welcomed by a snow white kitten jumping into her arms when she closed the door.

" _Mommy!"_ Snow mewed in joy making his 'mom' laugh.

"Hey my kitten I just left you a few minutes ago" Kayda rubbed the kitten's head as she grabbed small suite case and a backpack, than proceed to pack. Her plain clothes in the suite case. In the backpack was her laptop, Ipod, sketch book, pencils, Bluetooth, and chargers for any electronic device. "All done~" the twin blonde sing songed.

" _Where are we going?"_ Snow climbed into his 'mom's' shoulder. Kayda explained what was going on. _"Why can't I go?!"_ the kitten whined.

"Your too young, we'll talk about it tonight I have to start heading to class" Kayda kissed the top of the small kitten's head and walked to class.

 **!**

Kayda yawned as she walked into her room and closed the door with a quiet slam. Than proceed to set her alarm and flop on her bed and was about to fall asleep when a knock sounded from the door.

"Come in" Kayda shouted through her pillow as Snow curled up on her back. The rest of the Lyoko warriors filed into the kind small room. "Hey guys" the female twin shifted so she was on her elbows.

"We wanted to know if your nose was all right after that dictionary hit it" Yumi smiled as she sat on a beanbag in the room.

"Words really do hurt" Kayda groaned and softly rubbed her slightly red nose, making everyone laugh.

"Gonna remember that for the future" Ulrick smiled as Aelita picked up Snow and started petting him, causing the spoiled cat to purr.

"Your cat is spoiled" Jeremie gave his sister a look.

"What! You can't say no to his face" Kayda shrugged as she looked through her backpack to make sure she had everything.

"You'll text us when you get there right?" Aelita asked, her best friend pointed to her phone that was on the charger. "And video chat us when you can?" the pinkette fussed again.

"Your suppose to fuss over Jeremie!" Kayda screamed into her pillow as the couple blushed. Snow jumped on Aelita's shoulder and batted at her red cheeks. Yumi, Odd, and Ulrick were on the floor. After another hour of talking and teasing the others left Kayda's room when the owner of the room pasted out with Snow curled on the small of her back.

 **!**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter and Kayda I don't own anyone but Kayda and Snow (And someone in the future). Hope you stay toned fav, follow, and review it helps me out a lot. If you guys want me to throw these two into the code lyoko plot line and I will gladly do that.**


	2. Meeting the Girls

**Hey people of welcome back to my story. Kayda is flying on a plane to Jurassic world, having a good time.**

 **I made a few calls and I now own code lyoko**

 ***phone rings* Hello, yes? Oh, oh, ok.**

 ***Get off phone* Ok it turns out I don't own code lyoko or any of the people in Jurassic world. I only own Kayda, Snow, and a little friend that will appear soon.**

 **!**

Kayda slightly grinned as she walked off the train after she got off the plane and after that the ferry ride. She sent a quick text to tell her brother that she made it here safe and to tell his girlfriend that she will be on later tonight, before pocketing the phone. Kayda nervously twirled the silver strand of hair as she looks around for anything that means she is suppose to be there. A large poster with KAYDA BELPOIS written in big silver letters is a good place to start.

"Hello?" Kayda shyly asked the african American man holding the poster.

"Hello, I'm Barry I work with your cousin" the man smiled, Kayda returned it fully. "Owen wants me to bring you straight to the paddock" Barry held a jeep door opened for the 13 year old girl, who thanked him as she got in.

"What is cousin Owen's job? He never told me or my brother" Kayda asked as she put her backpack in her lap.

"He works in the raptor paddock" Barry answered causing the girl next to him to adore a wider grin.

"So my favorite cousin with my favorite dinosaur, the day just gets better" Kayda mentally fangirled knowing fully that Jeremie will hear it. The driver seemed surprised by the _favorite dinosaur_ part.

"Normally people like the T-Rex or the Brachiosaurus. Care to explain why?" Barry glanced at the young girl in surprise, but returned his eyes to the road.

"They are intelligent and clever kinda like me and they are a largely family based animal like wolves, who are my favorite animal" Kayda smiled, she is just as smart as Jeremie, but diles it down a little more. The jeep stops in front of a large octagonal building, the two got out of the jeep and walked towards it.

"Kayda!" a brown haired man smiled and opened his arms.

"Cousin Owen!" the blonde girl ran into his arms and hugged her. A shriek drew the two cousins attention to the paddock to see four raptors up against the gate wondering what the humans are doing. "Wow" Kayda awed.

Cuz I want you to meet my other girls Blue, Echo, Delta, Charlie, and- we're missing someone" Owen frowned and started walking up to the cat walk, Kayda eagerly followed. When they got to the top Owen whistled and the four raptors stopped in front of him. "We're missing Night" he murmured. Suddenly the bushed rustled and a midnight black raptor that has gold, pink, and silver dots speckled her body and lastly her stormy grey eyes walked out calmly and stood with the other girls

"Is that Night?" Kayda asked as her unique pinkish purple eyes locked with Night's stormy grey eyes. In that moment a unbreakable bond was born between a unique girl and a equally unique raptor. Fingers snapped in front of Kayda's eyes causing her to break eye contact and look back at her widely grinning cousin.

"Yep she's the shy one, like you" Owen looked down at the raptor pack. "Want to meet them?" he than asked, remembering his cousin had a love for any kind of animal. Kayda nodded excitedly with a large grin. The Alpha signaled for the raptors to head to their restraints, which the raptors followed. The raptors were curious about the small human hatchling that seems to be attached to their Alpha.

" _Maybe she's his hatchling"_ Blue suggested to her sisters before they walked into their own separate boxes. Kayda slowly walked over to Blue and held her hand out for the beta to sniff.

"You guys are so beautiful" the blonde told the raptors as she softly pet Blue's neck, causing the beta to purr at the touch. She continued to do the same for the other raptors until she got to Night. "Wow so beautiful and unique" the blonde awed again at the shy raptor's scales.

" _Your eyes are like nothing I have ever seen"_ Night purred.

"Thank you" Kayda smiled, the raptors all gained surprised looks.

" _You can understand us?"_ Delta asked in return young girl nodded.

" _Does Alpha know?"_ Blue glanced in Owen's direction, who was in a heated conversion with Vic.

"I don't think so" Kayda gave a worried glance at the two arguing adults before returning to talking and petting the raptors, not seeing Vic glance in her direction with a evil smile as he left.

 **!**

Kayda yawned as she closed her hotel door and threw her backpack onto her bed just above her suite case. She pulled out her laptop and Bluetooth, than sent a video request to her brother. It took a while and in that while Kayda set the laptop on her pillow and layed on her stomach in front of it. When his face appeared four more faces where behind him.

"Hey guys!" Kayda smiled and waved.

"Hey Kayda!" everyone on the other side of the screen said at the same time.

"How was your first day at Jurassic World?" Yumi asked, I can tell everyone wanted to know.

"It was awesome! I hung out with raptors the whole time" Kayda smiled.

"Where they in a show or something?" Ulrick smiled.

"No the girls aren't shown to the public" the blonde smiled at everyone's surprised look.

"Than how-?" Jeremie started to ask, but cut himself off when he thought it through. "Cousin Owen works with them doesn't he?".

"The girls call him Alpha" Kayda grinned even more. "Spent the whole day talking to and petting them cause Owen was arguing with this really rude guy" the female twin frowned slightly. "All he could talk about is using the raptors as weapons for war. If I wasn't there I was swear Owen would have punched him for even suggesting it".

"Well you know Owen protective of family" Jeremie shrugged. Kayda turned to Aelita.

"How is Snow?" she asked.

"He's a sweetheart" the pinkette giggled as Snow climbed onto her shoulder.

" _Mommy I miss you!"_ the white kitten mewed.

"I miss you too kitten" Kayda smiled and placed a finger on the screen, Snow placed a paw on his side. They talked for a while until Jim walked in on the others and Jeremie accidently pressed 'leave chat'. Deciding she can tease him about it tomorrow, Kayda put her devices on their chargers and fell asleep.

 **!**

 **Hope you guys liked this story. Please fav, follow, and review.**


	3. Rampage

**Hey people of welcome to the third chapter of Code Raptor I hope you all like it so far. Please fav, follow, and review it helps me out a lot. I do not own Code Lyoko or Jurassic World (I wish I did). I only own Kayda, Snow, and Night.**

 **!**

Kayda looked out her hotel window as the sun came up, the bright colors enchanted her enough to draw it. Plus she accidently got up too early to do anything that isn't in her hotel room, so grabbing her drawing materials and ipod. Kayda drew the sunset and listened to Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson until it was 7, she than packed the items in her backpack, grabbed the pack, and ran out the door. Stealing a few pieces of toast and a small pack of Oreos, before leaving the hotel completely and starting towards the raptor paddock. Kayda is allowed to go there whenever she wants, plus anywhere in the park. When the long walk ended and Kayda made it to the paddock Owen wasn't there, but Barry was.

"Hey Barry!" the blonde waved and smiled at the first person she met at JW.

"Hello Kayda, come to see the girls?" the African American smiled, Kayda nodded. "Well they are near the gate, you can go there, but be careful. They are still wild animals" Barry firmly explained to the young girl with a silver streak, who nodded in understanding before heading over to the gate.

"Hey girls" Kayda smiled as the raptors came over to her, she held a hand out to pet them.

" _Yaya! Kayda's here!"_ Charlie whooped in happiness, she is the excited one of the group.

" _Hello young one"_ Night cooed and nuzzled Kayda's cheek, causing the girl to giggle and pet the unique raptor's head.

" _What do you have here?"_ Blue nudged one of Kayda's pockets, the girl pulled out the pack of oreos.

"These are oreos, want some?" the pinkish purple eyed girl opened the pack and offered one to the beta. Blue smelt the cookie before eating it, purring. The other raptors scrambled to get some, Kayda laughed as the large reptiles ate all her oreos. "I was gonna eat those later but whateves" the blonde shrugged. Barry ran over when Kayda was petting Blue's muzzle.

"Owen called he said he wants you to stay here" the man looked down at the blonde.

"Why?"

"There's a dinosaur loose and it's eating people, Owen wants you safe here" Barry placed a hand on Kayda's left shoulder, before leaving.

" _Don't worry we'll protect you"_ Night cooed

" _Yea your pack!"_ Blue nuzzled the female twin's shoulder, Kayda pet the beta's muzzle. Suddenly a bunch of jeeps with InGen men came filing in and moving stuff.

"Hey kid get away from those raptors!" Vic roughly grabbed grabbed Kayda's shoulder, causing her to cry out in surprise as he dragged her away.

" _LEAVE HER ALONE"_ to say the raptors went crazy was a understatement, especially Night. They were moved to their restraints.

"Hey!" Owen ran over and punched Vic, causing him to let Kayda go, who ran over to the restrained raptors. "Don't touch my cousin _or_ my raptors" the Alpha continued to yell at Vic while Kayda glared at the cameras on the raptor's heads.

" _Are you ok?"_ Night cooed with concern

"Just a ache" Kayda shrugged it off as two boys walked over.

"What are their names?" the younger one asked.

"Charlie, Echo, Delta, Night, and Blue the beta" the blonde pointed at said raptors when she said their names.

"Who's the Alpha?" the older one asked.

"Your looking at him" Owen walked up with a smirk, then turned to Kayda. "Night will stay with you while the other four while track the I-rex" the older cousin crouched to Kayda's level.

"Just come back to me ok" the blonde looked him straight in the eye. Owen nodded and went to finish preparing. Kayda sat under a tree and texted Jeremie that she might miss the video chat tonight, she hear feet walking towards her. Kayda looked up to see Night walking towards her, the place was empty except for a armored truck.

" _What are you doing?"_ the female raptor layed down next to the hatchling she was looking after.

"Texting my brother that I might miss our video chat tonight" Kayda put her phone in her pocket and started petting Night, getting a purr in response. Suddenly 'Hey Brother' played from her pocket, Kayda put on her Bluetooth and answered. "Hello".

"Is something wrong?" by the shuffling in the background the others were there.

"Ummm I don't want to lie to you, but I don't want you to worry" Kayda tilted her head.

"Truth now" Jeremie gained his 'older by 5 seconds' voice. When the female twin opened her mouth to say something a loud roar took it's place. A giant white dinosaur burst through the forest. "What was that?!" the male twin yelled

" _Get on!"_ Night ordered Kayda and crouched down as the blonde jumped on her back.

"There is a rampaging dinosaur and it found Night and me!" Kayda spoke into her Bluetooth as the unique raptor ran into the forest with the white dinosaur in tow.

" _Get back here my prey!"_ the white dino roared again. Night kept running with Kayda clinging to her neck. The white dinosaur snapped it jaws at the black, gold, pink, and silver raptor's legs, causing her to trip into a gap between the bottom of a tree and the ground. The I-rex roared in rage for loosing it's prey, but walked away.

"Are you ok Night?" Kayda stood up and walked over to the downed raptor.

" _Yea nothing hurt or broken"_ the raptor stood up.

"Kayda?! Are you okay?! KAYDA!" Jeremie's voice demanded through the ear piece.

"I'm fine Jeremie, we hid under a slightly derooted tree" Kayda calmly spoke in the ear piece, but on the inside she was freaking out.

"We are staying on the phone until you are on a plane home" Aelita forced Jeremie to put the phone on speaker.

"Whatever you say" Kayda than turned to Night. "We have to get out of here, maybe go to the visitor center" Night nodded and the female twin scrambled onto her back, when Kayda was settled the raptor went top speed, through the hatchling on her back intructions to the visitors center. They got there to see one of the raptors get thrown into a barbeque by the I-rex.

" _I'll see you when I see you"_ Night nuzzled Kayda's cheek when the teen was on the ground than ran into battle to help her Beta. The female twin ran over to her older cousin. They watched the battle intently, especially when the T-rex came and gasped as the I-rex was eaten by the mosasaurs. Kayda ran over to Blue and Night when the T-rex left. _"We did it young one!"_ the stormy eyed raptor cooed and nuzzled the blonde.

"Now we have to go our separate ways, I wish you could come to Kadic with me, but Jeremie would say I have too many animals" the boy in said gave a approving noise.

" _I may not be with you in body, but I'll be with you in spirit and when our time come to join the other side I will be waiting for you"_ Night purred.

" _So will Echo, Delta, Charlie, and me you are part of our pack, our hatchling"_ Blur joined in the nuzzle party.

"Promise?" Kayda asked tears freely falling down her eyes.

" _Promise"_ the two raptors said at the same time before leaving.


	4. A little Night

Kayda listened to More Than a Band by lemonade mouth and looked out the plane window, she was on her way home from Jurassic world. She was still thinking about Night, the raptor that fastly became like a sister, even though she was a dinosaur, to Kayda.

 **-Night-**

Night listened to the forest sounds as she slowly bleed out with her beta Blue doing the same next to her. They didn't tell Kayda but they were dieing, in her last minutes of life the stormy eyed raptor thought about their pack mate Kayda. The young human hatchling quickly became part of the pack when they first met her. Night didn't lie when she said she would watch over the female twin when her time in the flesh world has ended.

" _See you on the other side Night"_ Blue whispered as she took her last breath.

" _Will do beta"_ Night purred. _"I'll see you too Kayda"_ the unique raptor took her last breath as her spirit rised above her body. The ghost raptor thought about the young blonde girl she died fighting for and in a blur, Night was watching Kayda walk off the plane to the Lyoko warriors. The raptor watched with interest when they all hugged and started walking to a forest. She could see that Kayda was in safe hands. _"Know that I'll still be watching"_ Night purred. Kayda snapped her head in the direction of the voice, but saw nothing.

"You okay Kayda?" one of the groups members asked.

"Yea thought I heard something" the blonde nodded than continued walking.

 **!**

 **Hey guys hoped you liked it.**


End file.
